The Maid
by Animefungirl12
Summary: Amu's a maid who worked for Kukai because she was orphaned but now works as a personal maid for prince Ikuto Tsukyomi. She has no say in this. She starts to learn more about her past and learnt that Ikuto has a secret and plans to find out. Amuto/Kutau- Lot's of supernatural- Vampires, Angels, Devils, many more. Read to find out what really happened to Amus parents. Summary sucks.


**AN- Hey!Another story I know I know. Update your other stories. I'd just like to say some things. This story was an idea I got from my ELA teacher. So we got the assignment on 12-5-14 as im writing this. Anyways since she told us to write a story using 10 vocabulary words I thought why not do it here and make it Amuto. I let her read one of my stories and she was surprised that i write fiction stories. OMG don't get me started. She talked about who i like like bruh lmaoo. Anyways I'ma turn in a amuto story about 2000-3000 words to her. The others will probably do like 600-800 XD. Ahh anyways sorry for the long Authors note. I hope this story turns out well. I will be chaptering this so it may be more than 2000-3000 words in total. maybe per chapter it'll be like that but w.e**

* * *

><p><strong>Start- 125/14**

**Chapter 1- When I First Met You**

**Normal Pov-**

"Just a little more higher," Amu said before heaving in an exasperated breath. She was dusting the chandelier in the humongous living room. She was too tired as she was staying up late the night before, trying to get farther in her studies. In the Amulet Treasure kingdom peasants and lowly people in society were not allowed an education. Amu thought differently, she may not have freedom of speech but she will get an education.

Her mother has taught whatever she could to the best of her abilities. However one night back from the neighboring village, a trip through the woods have lead to a frightening travesty. Amu will never forget the night when she was orphaned because she was ambushed by a group of vampires. However all Amu saw was her parents kidnapped and possibly killed by men with the symbol of _'Death_ _Rebel'_on the nape of their necks.

Amu shook these negative thoughts out of her head as she had to do work before Master Souma came home. She was a maid for him so she could make some pay to fend for herself. She hated pity from others and refused to accept charity. She would contradict to many when they offered her salvageable items.

She gave off a queer aura when out in public. She would be shopping for the rations needed that specific night but she would walk around like a paranoid lunatic. She just can't seem to forget about the incident. No one else knows about this except for her just so happened to be really close to her.

He was like a brother figure that Amu never had. She was glad to have him even though she was just a maid. Since Kukai was rich and high in society Amu's pay was fair. Minimum wage was $7 but she made $10 per hour.

She worked for about seven to eight hours a day and then went to her cottage at the outskirts of the village.

Amu waved goodbye to Kukai as she walked into the darkness of the night. The cold wind chills sent shivers down the pinkette's spine. Goosebumps formed on her forearms when an owl 'Hooted' while walking along the dirt path. The lights from the village grew dimmer as Amu walked farther away.

Amu seemed to take a liking to the peace and quiet she got being in an excluded location. It gives her time to think and do things at her own pace.

She also had her favorite sow to the side. The pig is an adult and is somehow pregnant.

'Maybe it mated with a male before I got her.' Amu thought just as another gust of wind passed. She shuddered at the feel against her skin

"What the...it's not even December yet. I'm going to have to cover up the flower beds before it starts to snow," Amu said to herself as she unlocked her door.

Amu walked into her cottage while setting her belonging down which wasn't much considering how poor she was. She crashed on her couch with her long and slender legs hanging over the couch arm. With a sigh she closed her eyes waiting for sleep to consume her mind.

Amu just couldn't hinder her self consciousness from thinking about her parents. Her hands delicately went from her sides up to her neck and pulled out her necklace from below her clothes.

Memories began to flood her mind in a daze. Flashes here and there. Her eyes sealed as she fell victim to sleep.

"Amu! Go! Run away!" Said a female voice. 'Who was she' Amu wondered. She was brought back to the scene of the night where her parents were whisked away.

"Mama! Papa!" Amu bellowed. They disappeared again.

She was now brought to a tea garden. Green luscious grass. Fresh and clean cut. Swing set set up nearby with a koi fish pond set by the flowers. It seemed like nirvana to her. A hand was placed upon her shoulder as if she was getting support.

Amu didn't have a raggedy dress on. It seemed more expensive. Not even minutes later she saw two kids running around.

"Yukio! Push me," A young female voice squeaked out.

"Coming Misaki!" A childlike boy came into the picture.

"Look at that," The man with his hands on Amu said. She looked up but could not see a face or hair.

"Amu! Amu! Amu!" A voice shouted. Her vision was starting to get blurry. She was now rubbing away the sleep from her eyes.

"..mu! Wake up!" A familiar voice rang into her ears.

"Huh?" She responded confused.

"Oh good. You're awake. I was worried there for a sec," Kukai said before wiping a fake sweat from his forehead.

"Hey! I don't plan on dying any time soon. Why are you here so early in the morning?" Amu said getting up to see what time it was.

"What do you mean? It's half past 2," Kukai said looking at his gold watch.

"What! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! I was supposed to be at your house hours ago," Amu said jumping up and scrambling around.

"Calm down. Take your time. Come out when you're ready. I'll be waiting in the carriage," Kukai said sending Amu off with a charming smile and a wave.

She got dressed and used the bathroom. She skipped breakfast or lunch per say. She'll eat later she told herself before closing her door. Quickly saying bye to Bella, her pig she smiled to Kukai and took his hand to sit on the carriage.

"Kukai, a question I wish to ask. How did you know where I live?" She said with a knowing smirk.

"Err...I may have...sorta followed you home. Only to make sure you got home safe and sound!" Kukai said the last part quickly in defense.

"It's ok," Amu said while giggling. Kukai sure did know how to bring a smile to her face.

Amu got straight to work upon her arrival. She wished to make up for lost time. After all she was getting compensation to do work. Not be a lazy bum and be a moocher.

"Can you get started on making dinner? I have guest coming over," Kuaki said while popping his head in the kitchen

"Sure. How many people?" Amu said going into the cabinets to find a pot

"She's coming by herself," Kukai mumbled but didn't go unnoticed by the pinkette.

"What'd you just say? A girl? Alone? Eeepp! I'm going to make a fancy dinner for you guys tonight," Amu said grabbing out the biggest dishes and fanciest ingredients. This was the first mentions of a girl from her master.

"It's not like that!" He said with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Sure..." Amu said pinching his cheeks as if he were her little brother.

"Is it me? The one you're looking for? " Amu sang from the kitchen

"Shut up!" Kukai yelled throwing a rag at her playfully.

"Ok ok." Amu chuckled at his reaction.

Amu decided to go Italian for the night and began to boil some pasta.

She cut the veggies and chopped other things to add. It took her about 1 1/2 hours to prepare. It was only half past 4 so she let the food cook as she went to go set up.

Looking for a good table cloth she got one with sakura tree patterns and put plastic above it so it would not deteriorate.

Now she was just cleaning and making the entrance look flawless for the guest. After all you gotta make a good first impression.

"Amu you have done well. Please go rest and take a bath. Freshen up," Kukai said hugging Amu even if she was dirty.

"Thank you Ku-err Master," Amu said remembering she is at work and needs to remember how to address her employer.

"It's ok. You know where to go right? I'll be in my study if you need anything." Kukai said while starting towards his destination.

"It's alright. I got it," Amu said while ascending up the steps.

She set the bath up for warm water running as she gathered the necessities for when she would get out. Pouring in some strawberry scented bubble soap she entered a warm heaven.

* * *

><p>Some time later Amu got out and was dressed nicely in a maids outfit. She came to the kitchen to turn off the fire. Now the food just had to cool down. Amu went to go set up the table. The special guest would be arriving soon.<p>

*Ding Dong!*

'Just on time' Amu thought. She rushed over to the door and calmed herself down. She heard Kukai's door open and then she opened the main door. Amu's jaw dropped at the beauty standing in front of her. The girl coughed trying to get the maid's attention.

"Oh! Welcome to Master Souma's humble abode, princess Utau," Amu said while bowing to her.

"Ah! Welcome Utau. I missed you," Kukai said pulling Utau into a hug that surprised Amu.

"Oh I've missed you so much. Ikuto said he'll be coming at sundown. So he should be here in about half an hour," Utau explained as Kukai guided her to the dining hall.

Amu walked ahead of them so she could get the food from the kitchen. She brought everything out on a cart and placed the edible cuisine on the expensive china.

She stood off to the side as the two ate and conversed with one another. It was past sun down but Ikuto has not arrived as of yet. Amu was dubious that the mystery guy would even show up.

"Hey Amu! I'm going to take Utau to the study to talk about some things. If Ikuto happens to come by serve him all his commands," Kukai said with a stern look that said 'Do not mess this up for me'.

Amu went to go clean the dishes. In the midst of her actions the door bell chimed.

"Must be him," Amu said while drying her hands and racing to the door.

"Welco-" There was no one at the door. Maybe it was just the wind.

Amu went back inside the kitchen to find all the dishes washed and put away.

"How?" Amu said in astonishment.

"Me," A masculine voice spoke.

"Wha-" Amu's words were halted to see this gorgeous stranger right before her eyes. He looked like royalty not that she would know.

"Oh! Welcome to-" Amu was cut of by the rude fellow.

"I know. Where is she?" The man with cobalt blue hair asked.

"She's with Master Kukai in his study. He said they had to go over some arrangements…" Amu said trailing off.

"Oh I see. Well I came here for dinner. So serve me what you have," Said the young man.

Amu walked off getting some of the food onto a plate for him as she muttered incoherent words that didn't go unnoticed by the man's sharp sense of ears. Oh the fun he planed. After all he needed to cool off after confrontations from home.

One bit into the food sent tingles and a spark of life though his cold body. Who knew that would even be possible. A better cook than his own mother.

"Can you make me a taiyaki? Chocolate flavored," He said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Sure…" Amu said trying to remember what the name was.

" Prince Ikuto Tsukiyomi, You may call me just Ikuto," He said with a smirk.

"I'll be right back Tsukiyomi. I made some last night for Master Kukai and placed them in the fridge after," Amu said completely ignoring what Ikuto just told her about the name.

She came back with a taiyaki on a platter for him to eat. It was warm because she just heated it up. 'How nice of her' Ikuto thought. He took a bite from the head. 'Just like a cat' Amu thought.

The taste was astounding. Ikuto was reluctant at first but the devoured the snack whole. There was only a meager of the food left and those were just crumbs. Ikuto got out of his seat quick making it upend. He quickly went to the study that it left a gush of wind behind.

"He could've just said it didn't taste good instead of forcing himself," Amu said with a frown. Wait why did she even want to please a rude man like him. How dare he? He was definitely going to get it from her the next time she sees him. Which shouldn't be long.

Amu cleared the dining hall and was going to the study to concern Kukai about her going home. Before she could reach for the door knob it opened to a girl with long blonde hair.

"Oh, Princess Utau. Please beg my pardon,but I was just coming to inform Kukai about me leaving," Amu said bowing to her.

"Please raise your head. I wish to see the face of the one who has made such a divine meal for the night," Utau said with such authority in her voice.

Amu obeyed and rose but shyly. She looked off to the side in embarrassment but she didn't even know what was embarrassing. The compliment or Ikuto staring at the two.

"Can you do one last thing before you leave Amu? Take Utau to my room and set up a guest room for me," Kukai said while putting away some documents into a drawer.

"Of course," Amu replied while leading Amu to Kukai's room. She passed the study on her way out and bid Kukai farewell. Strange, she didn't hear the front door open or close. Ikuto was know where to be seen. How'd he leave then?

Amu put these questions at the back of her head and thought about today. She met two new people who just so happened to be royalty. Wasn't she very lucky?

Princess Utau seemed to take a liking towards Amu and seemed nice from the little time spent together. However the brother had second thoughts in Amu's head. He was a mystery that she would love spending time figuring out. He also seemed kinda cute with how his hair was layered. Plus he was lean and tall. He was two or three years older then herself. Maybe 19 or 20 years old. Who knows?

"Wait. Did I just say what I think I said?" Amu said aloud walking to her cottage, unknown to her knowledge of another person following her, silently through the night sky.

'Urghh! He's not cute. Nope. Not at all. Just another guy.' Amu told herself as she walked into her home. She fell asleep to thinking of a certain someone with midnight blue hair and violet eyes. She tried really hard to dislodge all thoughts of him from her mind. However that made things only worse

**END- 12-6-14**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So what do you guys think? Was it good. Well I have a lot more to write. I'll hopefully update my other stories soon. I can't wait to update this. I also can't wait to see the look on my teacher when she she's that I wrote out 7 pages. Lmaoo tell me what you thought in the reviews. <strong>


End file.
